


Sugamama Koushi

by iceprinceofbelair



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bullying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Panic Attacks, Team Mom Sugawara Koushi, Team as Family, Trans Hinata Shouyou, Trans Nishinoya Yuu, Trans Sugawara Koushi, Trans Yamaguchi Tadashi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 12:23:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8979559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iceprinceofbelair/pseuds/iceprinceofbelair
Summary: It was an unwritten rule of Karasuno High School Volleyball Team that Sugawara was the one to approach if you needed anything from homework help to emotional support.





	1. Asahi

Asahi was not having a good day by anybody’s standards. Nothing had Happened to make it a bad day. It was more the fact that the day was happening in itself that made Asahi feel like his stomach was going to implode. By the time classes were finally over, his head was whirring with numbers and homework assignments and final exam dates and oh god he couldn’t breathe.

In a blind panic, he veered away from the club room and set off at a run, floundering outside the gym before finally fleeing behind it and curling down into a ball, hyperventilating and crying and oh god make it stop.

“Shh, it’s alright,” Suga’s voice is soft and Asahi doesn’t know how he found him but god he’s glad he’s not alone. Suga’s arm is around him, one hand on his shoulder, the other gently uncurling him so he can breathe. All the while, Suga repeats his soft mantra. “It’s okay. You’re alright. I’m here.”

Asahi feels his vision collapse in on itself as the panic peaks-

And then diminishes. Slowly. But it does. With Suga’s gentle touches and soft voice and calm smile, it fades until it’s a bubble of discomfort in his stomach and he’s flushed from embarrassment with an apology on his lips.

Suga smiles gently. “Is it getting bad again?” He asks seriously, though the smile never leaves his face for which Asahi is grateful. He needs that smile right now. 

Asahi shakes his head. “First time in a while,” he admits, voice hoarse. Suga hands over his water bottle.

“Okay,” he says, giving Asahi a squeeze.

Asahi rests his head on Suga’s shoulder, sighing. He’s exhausted.

“We’ll keep an eye on it, okay?” Suga suggests, thumb brushing absently back and forth over Asahi’s shoulder. “I’ll let Daichi know just in case.”

Asahi nods and they stay like that for a few more minutes before Suga pulls him to his feet and they slink into practice sheepishly. Before Daichi can say anything, Suga pulls him aside and Daichi nods understandingly, looking over at Asahi with a warm smile.

It’s okay.


	2. Nishinoya

Noya doesn’t like to talk about his suspension but he comes back with more bruises than usual. He says he’s been practicing but Suga can’t help but notice the way his cheerful resolve seems to waver momentarily when he thinks nobody’s looking. 

Suga tries not to think about it too much but then Noya shows up to morning practice with a blossoming bruise around his eye and some bullshit excuse about how he slipped getting out of the shower and Suga’s stomach does an uncomfortable flip. In his experience, people who lie about injuries do so for two reasons and Suga had a feeling Noya wasn’t covering up an embarrassing story which meant someone was doing this to him on purpose. And that thought made Suga’s blood boil.

Gentle probing doesn’t seem to get him anywhere. Any time he tries to coax it out of him, Noya shuts down. It frightens Suga to see that glassy look in his eye before he snaps out of it and changes the subject with a smile which, had he not known better, could have convinced Suga that he was the happiest boy in the world.

But then Noya comes to him with shaking hands after practice and blurts out, “My dad hits me sometimes when he’s angry.”

And he looks so frightened and small that Suga can’t do anything but wrap him up in a fierce hug and let him cry.

It doesn’t feel real. It can’t be real. Nishinoya Yuu being… Suga didn’t want to say the word. It just couldn’t be right.

But Noya was sobbing in his arms and it was real real real and Suga wanted more than anything to make it better.

So he took Noya home with him and tucked him into bed and slept on the floor on the spare mattress in case he needed anything. And when Noya cried in the morning and apologised, Suga pulled him close again and growled, “It isn’t your fault,” into his flattened hair.

Sniffling, Noya pulled back, rubbing at his leaking eyes with the back of one hand. He looked so unlike himself that it made Suga’s heart ache.

“It’s always been this way ever since I was a kid,” Noya confessed softly. “It’s been worse since- since I got suspended and the whole trans thing and-”

Suga pulls him close again, settling Noya in his lap and cradling him close like he would someone much younger. A little brother, maybe. Noya curls up against Suga’s chest and doesn’t protest.

“I thought I could pass it off as practice and- and some of it was!” He cried, going to struggle out of Suga’s arms but he was held fast until he relaxed again. “It’s just- I’m sorry. I didn’t know where else to go.”

And Suga says, “You can always come to me.”


	3. Hinata

When Hinata says he’s used to getting hit in the face, Suga’s mind doesn’t immediately equate it with anything but Hinata’s incessant clumsiness. Certainly, he’s seen Hinata take a volleyball to the face too many times to count so it doesn’t shock him that Hinata isn’t particularly flustered. So he smiles and says, “don’t get used to it!” and that’s that.

It’s the last he thinks about it until Hinata nudges up against him during practice one day and whispers, “Can I talk to you about something after?”

He looks unusually serious and Suga is so busy thinking about it that he’s fairly useless for the rest of practice. Coach Ukai yells at him to concentrate and he tries but there’s a spark of anxiety which seems to have short-circuited the connection between his brain and his hands and so his tosses aren’t quite up to scratch.

Hinata doesn’t seem quite himself either which only makes Suga worry more. This team will have him going grey before- oh. Right.

Changed and fidgeting, Hinata sends Kageyama on his way and says he’s got something he needs to talk to Suga about.

“About volleyball?” Kageyama asks, obviously wondering why he can’t be included.

Hinata shrugs. “About history homework.”

Kageyama pulls a face. “Alright dumbass. See you tomorrow.”

Ignoring Hinata’s scowl, Kageyama sets off at a light jog. It’s a pleasant change for Suga from seeing the two of them race each other everywhere. When he looks back at Hinata, he sees him fiddling nervously with his backpack, eyes trained unwaveringly on the ground where his shoes scuff at some loose stones.

“Hinata?” Suga asks softly. “Something wrong?”

Hinata sighs. “It’s not- it’s just something dumb. It doesn’t really matter.”

“Whatever it is, you can tell me,” Suga says, trying for his usual cheery demeanour in the hopes of putting Hinata more at ease.

“It’s just- there’s some boys in my class,” Hinata mumbles, so quietly that Suga has to strain to hear him. “They don’t- they don’t like me very much.”

Suga nods. “Are they picking on you?”

Hinata’s shoulders stiffen. “I- It’s not that I can’t take care of myself!” He blurts, cheeks flushed, and Suga smiles gently.

“I know,” he says, keeping his voice level and calm. But then his thoughts unwittingly jump back to Hinata saying he’s used to being hit in the face and he frowns. “They’re bullying you.”

Hinata slumps. “Yeah. They-” and for a second he looks like he might cry but he swallows it down. “They keep calling me a girl.”

Suga’s temper flares in his chest but he does his best to keep it there. Even so, his voice is tight when he answers. “Is that so?”

Hinata glances up and shockingly smiles at what he finds there. “Thanks,” he says and Suga tilts his head in confusion. “Now I know I’m not overreacting.”

Suga slings an arm around Hinata’s shoulders. “You’re definitely not,” he says, beginning to walk with Hinata under his arm. “I can bring it up with Takeda-sensei if you like? Just so you don’t have to approach him yourself.”

Hinata looks hesitant.

“It’s not okay what they’re doing, Hinata,” Suga says solemnly. “They won’t stop if you don’t tell anyone.”

“I told you,” Hinata says petulantly and Suga smiles.

“You know what I mean,” he mutters fondly.

Hinata sighs. He does know and Suga knows that he knows. So he’s happy when Hinata concedes.

“Okay. But not yet, okay? Give me until Monday.”

Suga agrees. Monday it is.


End file.
